Out of this world
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Dreams kept them awake. Dreams of them having love ones. Dreams of horrible events. What do these dreams mean? Why are they coming more often to them? Come and found out is troubling Bickslow and Laxus as they journeyed to found out what the dreams are meaning, and who are the mysterious group that they kept running into? And what does a purple puppy have to do with them?


Hello Fairy Tail fans. I'm taking a break from my other stories just to get back the muse for those stories going again. I love these two characters. Bickslow and Laxus. I think they are wonderful characters. Here we go with the story. Correct me on the different things, like names and personalities.

_Silent tears fell down a rosy cheek as brown leaves were crushed under tiny feet. Red hair with orange highlights were blended perfect harmony as it flowed behind her. A green little dress that came to her knees revealing cut knees in white stockings as she ran._

_ Shadows were moving among shadows as she tried to catch her breath. She was running as they went after her. She stopped at a cliff, seeing the dangerous three beasts were behind her. She panted as she stepped back as they roared growling. The heel of her shoe dug into the cliff making it break apart. She cried out, when the cliff broke away. She screamed as she fell. The moonlight finally shined on the girl. She was only a little child around five years old. _

Bickslow jerked forward in his seat as he screamed. It startled his teammates as he whipped off his helmet to cover his eyes as he panted in fear. His body shaking like never before. Laxus blinked, "Bickslow, you alright?"

Bickslow gulped, "Yeah, just caught up in a bad dream." His babies started hovering around him, "Bad dream. Bad dream."

Freed lowered his book, "We have never seen you react to a dream this way before."

Bickslow rubbed his face with his hand as he threw his head back against the seat, "Not when you see a little girl falling to her death. It felt like I was there." "I was there. I was there."

Laxus sighed, "What did this girl look like?"

Bickslow blinked, "Red – oranges hair, with the greenest eyes that looked like jewels. She had to be five, but she was wearing some little heels that parents force their children to wear. She looked so scared." "Scared. Scared."

Freed was looking at his book again, "Maybe it is a memory from your soul mate."

Bickslow groaned, "You know things like that don't exist." "Exist. Exist."

Laxus knew that he meant, he had been having dreams of a woman with silver – white hair and blue eyes. He thought it was Mirajane, but in his heart, it was telling him it wasn't her. Laxus groaned, "It's possible that you have a soul mate. You are possibly seeing an event in her past."

Bickslow looked up with his red eyes, "How do you know?"

Laxus looked out the window, "For the longest time, I thought my mate was Mirajane, but as I got older. My feelings were changing, she wasn't my mate. You know it's your mate, when you see her."

Evergreen fluttered her fan, grinning, "You have a soul mate."

Laxus nodded, "I briefly saw her, when we were on one of our missions. Evergreen, you would remember her due to how you amazed by her beauty."

Evergreen gasped, "The woman with the white gown, I was amazed with us trailing all that dirt, but she was able to keep it off of her."

Freed nodded, "I heard of energy being able to produce a shield around clothing."

Laxus groaned, as the train did a bump in its tracks. Everyone smiled, Laxus may be the strongest, but he had the effects of being a dragon slayer. It was motion sickness. They soon reached their destination, all they had to do was get rid of some monsters. They were done within a week, when it was supposed to be a month. They were walking through the forest, when Freed heard some singing.

They peeked through some bushes, when they saw a beautiful woman with long silver – white hair draped around her body as she had her lower legs in the water of a lake, she wore a simple white dress that had a silt on both sides of her dress that came up to her hips, she wore a cape that had silver – white fur on the edges,

"Whose there knocking at my window?

The owl and the Dead Boy

This night whispers my name

All the dying children

Virgin snow beneath my feet

Painting the world in white

I tread the way

Gonna lose myself into a tale

Come hell or high water

My search will go on

Play boy."

Another woman who had red – orange highlights picked up on the song, she was wearing a two piece outfit that looked shredded as it draped on her body,

"Voyage without an end

The nightingale in a golden cage

That's me locked inside reality's maze

Can't someone make my heavy heart light?

Come undone

Bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage

That's me locked inside reality's maze

Can't someone make my heavy heart light?

It all starts with a lullaby

Journey homeward bound

The sound of a dolphin calling

Tearing off the mask of man

The tower

My soul guide

This is who I am

Escapist"

There was a woman with dark green hair who picked up on the next part of the song, she wore a long medieval style dress,

"Paradise Seeker

Farewell, time to fly

Out of sight

Out of time

Away from our lives

The nightingale in a golden cage

The nightingale in a golden cage

That's me locked inside reality's maze

Can't someone make my heavy heart light?

Come undone"

Soon the three started singing together in perfect harmony,

"Bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage

That's me locked inside reality's maze

Can't someone make my heavy heart light?

It all starts with a lullaby"

Freed smiles, whispering to his team, "That was beautiful."

The women gasped, as they leaped away from the lake side. Two huge wolves, one was black as night, as the other was brown as tree bark leaped up following them. Bickslow gasped, the red haired woman was his mate. Laxus blinked, the white hair woman was his mate. Freed whimpered, "I didn't mean to scare them."

Evergreen sighed, "They must have sensitive hearing in order to hear you whisper."

Bickslow looked up as he looked for her through the cliffs as he walked forward to see a purple fur wolf pup that was whimpering, he kneeled down, "Aww, how cute." His babies floated around him, "Cute. Cute."

The little pup bounced and licked his face, as it twirled around, barking. Bickslow's babies hovered above the pup, as it sniffed them. They giggled and laughed as they played with the pup. Suddenly the pup whimpered, hiding behind Bickslow, Bickslow quickly acted as he leaped back. His babies caught him as they floated away from the monster that they somehow missed. Evergreen froze it, as Freed shouted a rune destroying it. Bickslow hovered back to his group, as the pup barked wagging its tail. Bickslow snorted, "It's not that easy to attack us."

Evergreen fluttered her fan as Freed nodded, Laxus sniffed the air as he checked for more monsters. There was no left that was the only one. Laxus started walking away as the group quickly followed him.

What they didn't know was that blue eyes with white fangs dripping with acid were watching the group as they left with the purple fur pup with them. The pack disappeared with a whoosh as a tiny leaf was crushed under their claws. Growls were followed as they watched the group.


End file.
